Love in Bonds
by Seifer Knight of Mystery
Summary: Quistis/Selphie love story. This is a repost of the original; I'm thinking bout writing a yaoi part in it, too. Tell me some that'd be good!


"I wish you would not touch me so!" she whispered fiercly as she pulled away from her lover and stared him in the eyes. "You make love seem so unpleasurable, I hope you know! Just leave me be!"  
  
He walked closer to where the blonde-haired beauty stood, her eyes faced the window with uncertainty and fear. She eyed him with undeniable hatred when he caressed her face lovingly. "Please," she said. "Why do you say such horrible things to me? Why don't you treat me right, anymore?"  
  
"I do, baby," he replied. "Don't you know I'd do anything for you? Oh, I would, Quistis.. Look at me.. Please, don't turn those eyes away!"  
  
Quistis could not withstand the gaze that Seifer gave her. Her pupils grazed his, her mouth dropped open at the sight of his handsome face just inches away from hers. As she moved closer to him, she felt her body fall under his control. She sighed as he placed his arms around her, held her to his chisled chest to where she layed her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I shouldn't have said that.." Seifer whispered. "I'll never say it again. What can I do to make it up to you, baby?"  
  
"You can take me out to dinner, ya big lug!" Quistis playfully punched his shoulder with a grin on her face. "I want to see the world before you leave for Balamb again. What on earth do you hope to find there?"  
  
Seifer gave her a wink that held his reply. "Just job hunting for the time being. Timber has nothing I really want, and I'd like to stay somewhere where I feel at home."  
  
Quistis let herself be pulled away from her room at the Timber Inn and she was lead outside under a single lightpost where Seifer held her against him almost forcefully. She complained a little about how he was hurting her shoulders before stepping inside the usual pub to where Seifer found his food.  
  
"How tasteful.." Quistis mimicked him. "It's cozy, but not very extravagent."  
  
"Aw, quit your bickering and sit down, woman! I'll find us a spot of wine!"  
  
When she took her place, she noticed that a pair of eyes watched her with sudden interest. The eyes were hidden under a wide-brimmed cowboy hat that looked vaguely familiar to Quistis..  
  
"Irvine..?" she asked aloud. "Is that you?"  
  
"Nooope!" the voice was muffled by his overcoat, but it sounded familiar as well. Quistis began to move closer to the person sitting there in hopes to get a glimpse of his face. "Do I get a second guess..?"  
  
All of a sudden, the person wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him. He removed the hat to reveal a lively female face, to Quistis's dismay, but when she saw who it was, she cried in delight.  
  
"Selphie Tilmitt! Of all people!" Quistis embraced the girl tightly, pausing only to take in the sweet scent of her perfume. "Galbadia Wolf, isn't it?"  
  
"How did ya know, Quisty?! I'm so glad to see you! How've you been, dammit?"  
  
Quistis laughed as Seifer sat down and offered her a drink. "I've been fine. Hey, Seify, look who it is! Selphie's here!"  
  
Seifer raised his eyebrows in exclamation. "How ya been?"  
  
"Fine, fine! I've had the craziest time these last five years, but its been one hell of a ride!" Selphie giggled as she sipped her drink. "Speaking of rides, how would you like to do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it, Selph?" Seifer asked the brunette with a smile on his face. "You lookin' for yourself a guy?"  
  
"Nope! I want to check out the carnival down in Esthar. I was about to go.. I have tickets, but I only have two.. So one of you will have to stay here, all alone." Selphie looked between the two in order to make her decision. "I pick... Quisty! Girls night out!"  
  
"Aw, I have to stay here and WAIT?!" Seifer asked in annoyance. "Dammit all to hell! Alright, you two have fun.. But Quistis, I want you back, ok?"  
  
"Ok, ok! Geez.. You act like my father!"  
  
--------------------------- ------------ ---------------------------  
  
  
"Oh, isn't this splendid, Quisty?!"  
  
She put a few gil down in front of a vender and handed Quistis a bit of citrus drink in wine glass. The two females walked along the pathways, stared into the night sky filled with luminous stars, then made their way across the roads of Esthar City.  
  
"It sure is! I'll bet Seifer is just dyin' to come here! Why did you have two tickets, by the way?" Quistis asked, looking at Selphie's embarrassed face. "...Why the red-"  
  
"Oh, does it matter!? Irvine two-timed me with some hottie at his work, and I'm stuck here, bored to death with nothing to do. I can't believe he would pull such a stunt! Who does he think he is?!"  
  
"So THIS was HIS ticket?!"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Selphie replied. " I'm not lying.. I didn't expect you or Seifer to just pop up anywhere, I hope you know.."  
  
She lead Quistis to a seat and sat down while crossing her legs. "Screw men.." Selphie continue. "If I ever.. If I ever find a man that will do for me what I want done, then I'll take one.." She looked at her friend beside her. "Do you ever feel this way, too? Has Seifer ever done anything to you?"  
  
"Oh.. Little things, but he hasn't left me.. At least, I hope he hasn't.."  
  
Selphie put her arm around Quistis without thinking and laid her head upon her shoulder. "I think we girls should stick together and forget about our troubles for the time being.."  
  
Quistis's heart suddenly began to pound within her chest at the gesture her companion was displaying. Her body tingled at the gentle touch, but she forced away the blush that was growing at her face. "I agree.."   
  
"Oh, Quistis.. I never want this moment to end.."  
  
The night continued on as Selphie began to explain what Irvine had said to her only nights before. Things like "I love you" and "I'll never hurt you" plagued her lips, but Quistis could feel the wrath that Selphie possessed.  
  
"I say down with love!" Selphie cried. "Or, if we can learn to live without men.."  
  
"Men aren't bad, Selphie! It's just Irvine that is the problem. We all have our own problems, and both men and women seem to have the same connection to-"  
  
"Have you ever felt anything.. Towards the same sex?"  
  
Quistis stopped in mid sentence at Selphie's sudden outburst. "..I beg your pardon..?"  
  
"Have you.. Ever wanted to be with a female? Be truthful, Quisty! Does it sound like a good idea?"  
  
Quistis could not think for a moment, and when she sat down at her place, her head swimmed with honeyish thoughts of bath oils and kisses. It took time before she could make out the words:  
  
"..No."  
  
"You should try it, Quisty!" Selphie whispered. "It's brilliant. Here, let me show you a simple little kiss."  
  
Quistis allowed her face to be pulled close to her friends, but when Selphie put her lips upon hers, Quistis felt her soul melt into one. Perfumes mingled, lipstick exchanged in this process. Several had stopped to watch the unfolding incident with awe at the utter beauty it seemed to possess.  
  
When the kiss was over, Selphie giggled nervously, but Quistis could not get the feeling out of her head. "That was wonderful.."  
  
"I know, it was wasn't it?" Selphie replied. "So, do you want to try it out? I've been doing it off and on."  
  
"..Try what out?"  
  
"Well.. I can't show you here, Quisty! It's.. personal. Look, let's go to a much more enclosed area and I can attempt it somewhere else.."  
  
Quistis felt herself walk with the hurried steps of her companions, and when they were behind several grooves in Esthars building, Selphie began to kiss her once more. This time, without even asking, she wrapped her arms around the other girls smooth back, caressing it with a fluid movement that took Quistis's breath away.  
  
"Selphie.. I don't know it I can do this.."  
  
"Shh.." Selphie replied. "Shh.."  
  
Quistis moaned when the females lips began to circle around her throat and left moist kisses their, but when Selphie started to move her hand underneath Quistis's skirt, Quistis no longer breathed.  
  
Up and down her fingers went, tracing the outline of her companions silken panties. With a grip unknown to Quistis, Selphie yanked them down and knelt before her. She placed her tongue upon the blonde, plush curls that lead to Quistis's opening, moving her index finger inside Quistis's smooth mound.  
  
She grew uncontrollabley wet, and moaned against her friend, feeling her nipples harden under the touch.  
  
"Stop..!" Quistis cried, pulling away from Selphie before it could move on to a higher level. "I like it, but.. I can't yet.. You're going too fast for me.."  
  
"Not yet.. Please, Quistis, just a taste.. I'll quit after that.. Please.."  
  
And so, Quistis sprawled herself before the girl, parting her thighs to reveal a pink, throbbing slit that begged to be fondled. Selphie pulled up her own skirt to place her wet, slick opening to Quistis's feeling the juices mingle. She rubbed roughly against the girl who moaned, and when Quistis begged for more, Selphie buried her face between her friends legs.  
  
The taste was exhilirating to Trepe, and she moved against Selphie's moist tongue. She begged to be manipulated, and when Selphie did so, she cried out in a pleasurous rapture.  
  
"...Alright.." Selphie said, pulling away before the action became noticable. "We didn't cum, but we've started something precious."  
  
"No.. Don't stop, Selphie.. I want more.."  
  
"You'll get more.. I think it best for us to leave." She helped the blonde girl to her feet and pulled back on her own clothing. "I'm so wet.. How did it feel?"  
  
Quistis said nothing, but her moans had been evident that she had enjoyed every moment of it.  
  
--------------------------- ------------ ---------------------------  
  
Quistis laid down in her bed beside Seifer, thinking about the incidents that occured with a smile on her face.   
  
"You'll get more.." Selphie had said.. Oh, just the promise was too much for her to handle..  
  
  
  
  
~  
I am sorry if I offended anyone. As I've stated, I LUV yuri, and Quistis/Selphie pairings are SO sweet. If you don't like it, don't review it, babe! Aiight?! 


End file.
